Introducing Me
by Sorceress of Magic
Summary: Austin messed up big time with Ally, how will he make it up to her? And what will he realize along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at the amazing new show Austin&Ally so I hope you all like it! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, Disney does. And I do not own the song used, N. J. does =)**

Introducing Me

"AUSTINNNNNNNNNNNNNN NO FOOD IN THE STORE!" 16 year old Ally Dawson shouted at the blond who was eating a slice of cheese pizza.

"Sorry Ally" the blond smiled

_[16 year old overnight sensation Austin Moon was a mystery to the brunette. She wrote all of his songs and still barely knew him. They tried to get to know each other but they only figured out that they are very different, and that's okay.] _

"Austin, do you think we should try doing things each other likes again? I still feel like I don't really know you and it's getting harder to write for you." Ally sighed

"Um I don't know, it went so well the first time" Austin stated sarcastically placing his yellow baseball cap on the counter

"Austin you're not taking this seriously! This isn't for my enjoyment you know…this is your career!" Ally stated getting angry

"I don't see what the big deal is…you write a song and I sing it. Just make it more guy-like and less sensitive and mushy gushy." Austin explained

"It's not as easy as it sounds…that's why most songwriters write their OWN songs, not someone else's." Ally exclaimed

"You write great songs…but they need to be more me." Austin smirked

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" Ally sighed

"Wellllll…" Austin started

"Ughhhhh! This is pointless trying to get through to you!" Ally stated getting angrier

"Well then I don't know what to tell you Ally." Austin stated dejectedly

"Well then I don't know what to do about your songs until you decide to open up" Ally stated angrily then retreated to her practice room.

_[An hour later]_

Knock, knock

"Who is it?" Ally questioned

"It's me." A familiar female voice stated

"Come in Trish" Ally answered to her best friend's concerned face

"What happened with Austin?" Trish asked

"I just can't do it anymore, write songs for him guessing. We don't know each other well enough for me to know what fits him and what sounds like him and he's not willing to try harder…I think maybe I should give up. It's just silly anyway like my dad says." Ally explained

"Oh Ally it's not silly, the music you two make is magic…you just need…a spark!" Trish stated smiling

"Well Trish I don't know what that spark is or when it's going to come but until then…I'm not writing anymore for him." Ally stated sadly.

_[Across the mall at the food court Austin and his best friend Dez were talking.]_

"Okay okay so tell me again what happened?" the redhead asked the blond

"Ally's mad cuz I haven't opened up to her and I don't want to do more "get to know me" hangouts. She said until I decide to open up to her she doesn't know what to do about my songs." Austin stated sadly

"Do you want some ham?" Dez stated pulling one out of his backpack

"How do you always have such strange stuff in there?" Austin questioned

"It's unique like me." Dez smiled

"So anyway…what do I do about Ally?" Austin asked

"I think you should give her some time to cool down, I don't think she'll stop writing for you." Dez assured

_[Just then Ally walked up to the pair holding the hat Austin left in the store]. _

"Austin…I'm not writing songs for you anymore." Ally stated and then walked away

"Great Dez now what do I do?" Austin whined

"Um maybe it's time to make an effort?" Dez suggested

"Is there a plan B?" Austin whined

"Lose Ally as a friend and songwriter and see the downfall of your singing career." Dez explained

"Ughhhhhhhhh" Austin groaned

"Its okay let it all out." Dez comforted his best friend

"What should I do?" Austin questioned

"I don't know find some way to open up…make up for how you reacted to her suggestions." Dez suggested

_[The next day Ally was sitting at the counter writing in her book when Austin walked into the store]_

"H hi Ally." Austin stammered

"Goodbye Austin" Ally stated walking away

"Bu but I wanted to…talk to you." Austin's voice dropped as she walked out of eyesight

_[The next day Austin tried again to talk to the brunette]_

"Hey Ally I like guitars…" Austin stated sliding onto the counter and falling off

"Good job" Ally teased before walking away

_[For the rest of the week Austin tried to talk to Ally, dropping hints about things he liked but he failed miserably cuz she was not having any part of it. Austin was beginning to feel hurt that Ally, his Ally had given up on him. He didn't know it would bother him so much. Maybe it was about more than his music?]_

"Hey Dez, I need your help…can you call Trish and meet me at the Cupcake Store in 5 minutes." Austin told the redhead over the phone

"Why the Cupcake Store?" Dez wondered

"Cuz I wanna get a cupcake, duh!" Austin answered

_[A few minutes later they all met up.]_

"Why in the world did you drag me here Dez? Why would I have anything to say to him?" Trish shouted

"Whoa Dez is she mad at me? Trish are you mad at me?" Austin asked

"Um yeaa! You were rude to Ally. You should have just done what she asked; she wasn't asking that much of you." Trish exclaimed

"I know…I messed up big time…" Austin started sadly

"You've got that right!" Trish and Dez stated at the same time

"...but I do have an idea to make it up to her…that's why I asked you guys to meet me here…" Austin explained

"Why should I help you?" Trish asked sternly

"Because you are sick of seeing your best friend so upset…and you wanna see me possibly make a fool out of myself." Austin stated

"Okay fine…what's the plan?" Trish asked

"Trish I need you to get Ally to that gazebo near the gardening store at 5. Dez I need you to fetch me my guitar from the practice room at Sonic Boom before they leave." Austin ordered

"And what are you gonna do?" Trish wondered

"Get the final piece to this plan together and get ready." Austin stated

"So where do I bring the guitar to?" Dez asked

"Oh yea bring it to the gazebo and also could you videotape this encounter? I mean be hidden of course." Austin asked

"Okay sure! You know I love any good footage of you for the website." Dez smiled

"Okay so Dez you be there at 4:50, Trish bring Ally at 5." Austin shouted running away to do his task

_[At 4:40 Trish and Dez are in Sonic Boom trying to do the tasks Austin assigned to them.]_

"Hey Ally, how are you today?" Trish stated a little too cheerful

"Um I'm fine, why?" Ally questioned

"No reason." Trish stated quickly

_[Out of the corner of her eye Trish saw Dez creeping towards the stairs mouthing "distract her"]_

"So Ally can you show me how to play this tuba? I've always been curious." Trish said shoving the tuba in Ally's face

_[Dez ran upstairs grabbed the guitar and ran out of the store before Ally could remove the tuba from in front of her face.]_

"Trish why did you shove that tuba in my face? You've never been interested in the tuba before? Why now?" Ally questioned

"You're right Ally, maybe I need some fresh air, let's go for a walk." Trish stated linking arms with Ally and heading out the door

"But what about the store?" Ally worried

"It's aright hunny I've got it." Mr. Dawson stated coming out of nowhere

"He got her dad in on this too, wow he must be serious." Trish thought to herself

_[The girls walked towards the gardening store and Ally was beginning to get nervous. But it was 4:56 and Trish just needed to get her there.]_

"Trish we don't usually walk this way…" Ally wondered

"Don't worry about it, its new scenery." Trish stated

_[The gazebo was in sight and the redhead could be seen in the corner of the gazebo. Trish noticed a pair of sneakers hidden behind the bushes and the bottom of a guitar.]_

"Trish what's going on? Why are we at the gazebo? Trish? Trishhh?" Ally stated as Trish left her inside the gazebo by herself

_[Austin took a deep breath grabbed the guitar and walked to the gazebo to face Ally.]_

"What's going on…?" Ally trailed off as she spotted Austin

"I'm leaving." Ally stated as she turned her heels to leave but Austin grabbed her arm

"Ally please…please don't leave. I worked really hard on this… Just give me 5 minutes…and if you still don't wanna see me then I'll let you go." Austin explained

"Fine…5 minutes." Ally stated defeated

_[Again Austin took a deep breath and started playing his guitar looking Ally straight in the eyes.]_

"I'm... I'm good at wasting time  
>I think lyrics need to rhyme<br>And you're not asking  
>But I'm trying to grow a mustache<p>

I eat cheese  
>But only on pizza please<br>And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
>Otherwise it smells like feet to me<br>And I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
>And I love it when you say my name... e... ame<p>

If you wanna know, here it goes  
>I'm gonna tell you there's<br>A part of me to show  
>If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything<br>But remember that you asked for it  
>I'm... I'm trying to do my best to impress<br>But it's easier  
>To let you take a guess<br>If the rest is what you wanna hear  
>The things in my brain, my heart,<br>Well you asked for it  
>For your perusing,<br>At times confusing, slightly amusing  
>Introducing me<p>

I never, trust a dog to watch my food  
>And I like to use the word 'dude'<br>As noun or an adverb or an adjective  
>And I've, I've never really been into cars<br>I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
>And checks with lots of zeroes on them<br>I love the sound of violins and making someone smile... e... mile

If you wanna know, here it goes  
>I'm gonna tell you there's<br>A part of me to show  
>If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything<br>But remember that you asked for it  
>I'm... I'm trying to do my best to impress<br>But it's easier  
>To let you take a guess<br>If the rest is what you wanna hear  
>The things in my brain, my heart,<br>Well you asked for it  
>For your perusing,<br>At times confusing, possibly amusing  
>Introducing me<p>

Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
>So be careful when you ask next time... e... ime<p>

If you wanna know, here it goes  
>I'm gonna tell you there's<br>A part of me to show  
>If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything<br>But remember that you asked for it  
>I'm... I'm trying to do my best to impress<br>But it's easier  
>To let you take a guess<br>If the rest is what you wanna hear  
>The things in my brain, my heart,<br>Well you asked for it  
>For your perusing,<br>At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
>Introducing me"<p>

_[Ally was grinning from ear to ear. Trish was smiling proudly knowing that there was more to come.]_

"Austin that was wonderful…" Ally began but got interrupted

"I'm not done yet." Austin stated taking another deep breath

_[Austin put his guitar down and took Ally's hands in his.]_

"Ally I wrote that song for you to apologize for being such a jerk lately. You mean so much to me and I know it must have seemed like I wasn't trying anymore and I'm sorry for that. I guess I just thought since we were comfortable with each other, the lyrics just worked. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you and make you feel like you were in this alone, cuz you're not. We're in this together for the long run." Austin explained

"Oh Austin…" Ally began to say with her eyes tearing up but once again was interrupted

"Ally when you told me that you weren't writing songs for me anymore it hurt, it hurt more than it should have so I began to think about it. I wasn't losing my songwriter, I was losing my friend, my best friend, the girl who has always had my back, who I can always count on…that girl was giving up on me. And then I began to realize how I never wanted you to give up on me, how I wanted this partnership to continue, how I wanted you by my side always. And then it came to me…" Austin explained

_[Austin reached out his hand to Trish to gather the final piece of the plan that he had Trish hold. He held the box out to her as he spoke.]_

"Ally Dawson this whole experience made me realize just how much I care about you. And how I never wanna lose you or push you away. How I want to hug you and make you feel better when you're stressed…" Austin explained

_[Austin opened the box and a beautiful sterling silver locket was seen.]_

"Ally…will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked fearful of the answer

_[Dez and Trish gasped. Ally looked at the locket and then at Austin and smiled through her tears.]_

"Yes…" Ally exclaimed smiling

_[Austin took the locket out of the box and put it around her neck. He then pulled her into a sweet hug.]_

"Austin…that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't believe you did all this!"Ally shrieked

"Ally you mean the world to me, that's why I did it." Austin smiled

_[Trish looked at Dez evilly.]_

"Guys we need a picture for the website!" Trish stated excitedly

_[Ally was too shy for PDA so Austin kissed her on the hand like Prince Charming.]_

"We'll work on it." Trish stated evilly talking to Dez

**Well there you have it guys…how'd I do? Thanks so much for reading! Please review I'd really appreciate it. And hey I might even start a multi chapter Austin&Ally story =)**

**-Sorceress of Magic 15 aka Cali**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I've loved getting reviews so thank you very much for those.**

**I just wanted to explain a little why Trish said "We'll work on it" at the end of the story but the story is marked "COMPLETE"**

**The reason for that is because I like the way Austin and Ally got together and I want to go off of that.**

**This story "Introducing Me" is a one-shot**

**However when I start my multi-chapter story, it will continue where this story left off**

**I will write a note at the beginning of the multi-chapter story stating that this is where it continues as well as in the summary**

**I will also probably put the ending to this at the beginning of the multi-chapter**

**I do plan on writing other one-shots that will not stick to this storyline**

**Thanks again for reviewing =)**

**-Sorceress of Magic 15 aka Cali**


End file.
